La Noche que me aleje de ti la noche que te deje ir
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Muchas veces las situacion se pueden dar de una forma u otra... esta vez... las palabras fueron pocas, las acciones llevaron a la separación de ambos, solo necesitaban decir lo que sentian para aclarar los deseos internos. AkuRoku (la noche que Roxas deja la organización, caso hipotético)


Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, y como recompensa he insistido en realizar muchos one-shot, cada uno basado en una fotografia, es una nueva modalidad que he adoptado, poco a poco retomaré los fics que dejé de lado, empezando por Mi Sádico Romance, que debia haber terminado y merezco hasta tomatazos por no haberlo hecho, me disculpo con todas las personas que lo leian o que empezaron a leerlo y pudieron sentir que quizas nuna lo terminaría, pues... he vuelto y esta vez, comienzo con este one-shot bien angst para poder subir el capitulo 11.

Espero que me perdonen u.u por ser tan irresponsable, como dicen... los plazos de entrega nunca se cumplen xD, sobre todo ahora que estoy escribiendo una novela.

**_Enjoy it. Alex_**

**_Imagen que deben ver, la que resulto de inspiración C: 24. media. tumblr 68f51100058afcfc960f7b19091c84c4/ tumblr_mr1hxvZV8S1r2ijkbo1_500. jpg_**

**_Disclainner: Personajes kingdom hearts no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por entretención._**

**_P.d.: si hay alguna falta de ortografia disculpenme, no lo he revisado completamente, puede irse algun tilde sin poner, gomene!_**

_**La noche que me aleje / la noche que te deje ir**_

Roxas se encontraba caminando por "city that never was" dispuesto a irse, aclarar esas preguntas en su mente, ¿Quién era Sora? ¿Por qué el tenía una llave espada?, cuando le vio allí esperando, pasó a su lado, no podía negar que deseaba hablar con el pelirrojo, pero él había decidido, no podía atormentarse con aquella voz, recordando su vida en la organización, recordando sus noches juntos, recordando cada helado de sal marina, simplemente recordando y que su marcha se detuviera, cuando ya estuvo de espaldas escuchó un murmuro, claro, nítido, pidiendo una respuesta.

_-¿Tu mente se aclaró?_

Se volteó y le respondió.

_-¿Por qué la llave espada me eligió? Tengo que saberlo_

Mostrando su esmero por salir de allí, por emprender esa aventura que en su mente, y después de lo de Xion, era algo que debía hacer.

Cuando se volteó miró esos esmeraldas, estaban sumamente tristes, algo le atravesó, sus pensamientos se mezclaron, trastrabillo, dudó, tragó en seco, una sensación se escabulló cuando el mayor pronunció aquella frase

_-¡No puedes darle la espalda a la organización!..._

_-Estas poniéndote del otro lado y ellos van a destruirte_

Sabia que bajo eso estaba oculto el sentimiento de que por órdenes, Axel seria su verdugo, el tendría que ir por él, tener que buscarlo, lo haría sufrir con esa decisión, sintió una leve presión en el pecho, no podía pedirle abiertamente que le acompañara, sentía la necesidad de hacer eso solo, respiro una vez mas.

-_Nadie me extrañaría_- pronunció con lentitud

Dejó de mirarle y continuo caminando como si cada paso fuera un peso gravitatorio inmenso, el grito de Axel desmintiendo

-_¡Eso no es cierto!…_

Eso le hizo ir aun más despacio pero no se detuvo, si se detenía ahora no podría continuar.

-**_yo lo haría_**

Respiró una vez más sabia que Axel explotaría y terminaría por atacarlo ya sea de forma verbal o física. Una ráfaga de fuego que pasó por su lado le hizo entender que no sería fácil…

...

Estaba en una misión, aun preocupado por lo que el menor estaba dispuesto a hacer, decidió que buscarle seria ir un paso adelante, debía cuidarle, no solo por ser un miembro de la organización, si no porque Roxas era su mejor amigo, su pareja, no deseaba que el menor tomara una decisión apresurada. La muerte de Xion había sido difícil para ambos, sabía que tuvo algo de culpa, pero incluso por su puesto seguía siendo solo el verdugo de los traidores.

Una portal de oscuridad le llevó hasta cerca de las puertas del castillo, le vió saliendo, con una mirada de decisión, quiso detenerle, pero ese no era el mejor lugar. Le esperó en una de las calles de la cuidad, una cercana a la salida, rogaba porque el rubio tomara aquel camino. Cuando le vio su cuerpo se estremeció, en su mente resonaba "lo perderás", tenía miedo, uno que podía desatar su enojo, no podía entender que era lo que atormentaba al rubio, y más aún, una forma de ayudarlo. Le vio pasara por su lado, no hizo nada cuando le vio, solo le ignoró, no quiso detenerlo pero un impulso le llevó a hablar.

-_¿Tu mente se aclaró?_

Notó como Roxas detenía su marcha, le volteaba la cabeza y mirándole de una forma que para él fue confusa.

-_¿Por qué la llave espada me eligió? Tengo que saberlo_

Fue casi como unas cuchillas a sus sentimientos. Como si a Roxas no le importara perder su amistad por respuesta, no lograba comprender eso. Intento persuadirlo con otro argumento.

-_¡No puedes darle la espalda a la organización!_- Tembló por ese hecho cuando su mente hizo un clic, no solo eso…

-_Estas poniéndote del otro lado y ellos van a destruirte_- aquel ellos no era así, él tendría que ir por Roxas y destruirle, así como lo hizo con los otros desertores, y esta vez podía no completar la misión aunque lo deseara.

-_Nadie me extrañaría_

La respuesta del rubio fue pronunciada de forma lenta, cada palabra destruía mas a Axel, no entendía hasta qué punto se estaba desgarrando, no comprendía porque se sentía aun más triste, impotente, inútil. Fue un daño que caló hasta soltar parte de su ira. Aquellas llamas que siempre guarda para no dañarle se estaban desbordando, esperaba que el chico le invitara, le pidiera ir con él, pero comenzaba a sentir el calor del enojo, la rabia en su forma pura.

-_¡Eso no es cierto!_

Casi se desgarró por dentro, creía que caería al piso sin poder evitar aquel vacio que el rubio estaba dejando. Primero Xion, ahora Roxas… no podía dejarle ir. No lo haría.

-**_Yo lo haría…_**

Aquellas palabras escaparon, pero al ver como el rubio no se detuvo, terminó por desbordarse, llamar su atención, un chakram se materializó en su mano, lo lanzó sin darle a Roxas solo asustarlo, demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a dificultarle más las cosas, aunque fuese por un deseo egoísta de no dejarle ir, ya no era por la organización, o porque sentía culpa, lo quería con él y no le importaba como, si fuera dentro o fuera, y la única forma que tenia de sacar todas esas emociones era peleando.

El rubio se volteó y materializó su llave espada, ninguno se dejó esperar y comenzaron sus ataques, Roxas de cerca, Axel tratando de mantener la distancia, usando sus llamas para envolverse, para dejarle atrapados. Ambos sentían que no podía ser en serio, que los ataque solo eran una práctica, cuando uno cayera y no quisiera levantarse se terminaría, una y otra vez, ninguno se decidía a detenerse hasta el momento en que Roxas le golpeó en el rostro y le dejó a un lado, Axel se acercó a golpearle de cerca, ambos forcejeando, Roxas noto como la sangre corría por aquella herida en el rostro del pelirrojo, cuando la fuerza de aquellos empujones comenzó a detenerse el pelirrojo no lo pudo evitar más.

_-Te amo Roxas… esto es estúpido, ahora lo entiendo._

Ambos se separaron, estaban sumamente heridos, no físicamente, sino en su interior, sus respiraciones agitadas, Axel le miró otra vez y le sonrió, una mueca dulce y a la vez amarga, triste, apenada, verdadera pero sin el sentimiento de felicidad envolvente. El rubio dejó caer la llave espada y le abrazó sin dejarle ir, apretado, como queriendo fusionarse, sentirlo aun mas. El pelirrojo le apartó, le miró a los ojos y juntó sus labios en algo simple, evitando profundizar mucho.

-_Vete… antes de que me arrepienta…_- Axel se alejó y le dio la espalda

-_Axel… yo también te amo…-_ el rubio se aceró al mayor para pedir un beso más profundo, que no se le negó, un gesto de que esto era temporal, a pesar de saber que quizás no lo era. Se separaron lentamente, ambos mirando a los ojos del otro. Axel tocó la herida, se limpio luego, un recuerdo más.

-_Vete… yo… me encargaré de buscarte, para… destruirte… tu sabes… ¿lo captas?_

-_Gracias Axel…_

Ambos se dieron la espalda, ambos contuvieron un momento la respiración antes de comenzar a tomar caminos contrarios, ambos sentían la perdida pero su camino era diferente, además… Axel siempre estaría en el camino del rubio, lo quisiera Roxas o no, siempre estaría allí… para cuidarle y amarle en las sombras… siempre al lado de su pequeño… siempre…


End file.
